


Adventures into Julerose

by Insomination



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: One shots involving the pairing Juleka and Rose.





	1. Old News, New Game

Juleka sighed as she readjusted herself under her desk. These akuma attacks were just getting annoying at this point. She wished Hawkmoth would just chill out for a while, since she was pretty sure hiding in small, enclosed spaces week after week after week was starting to have adverse effects on her spine. She knew in some part of her brain that wishing a supervillain to stop his evil acts for the sake of her back was weird, but at this point it just didn’t really register anymore. It was like having an earthquake once a week. Sure, you still go brace yourself, but after the sixth one you were used to it. 

Luckily, it wasn’t always all bad. The attacks were usually a good excuse to not do the homework. Anyone not directly affected could always say that their parents, or house, or anything was and the teachers couldn’t really do anything about it. She knew at least four people who wouldn’t be turning in homework tomorrow.  
And on top of that, she and her girlfriend usually made a game out of it. If the cell network was still up, then they would bet on who was akumatized, and what with. Winner decided where they went on Friday Date Night. Neither usually won, since the objects and people were always strange and incidental. But it was a fun way to pass the time in a 4 x 4 space. 

_RoseGarden: I’m going to say dentist._  
_JulesVerne: Really? A dentist?_  
_RoseGarden: Yeah. And the object was a toothbrush._  
_JulesVerne: No way. a) What do dentists have to get sad over? They can’t even get sad. They’re sadistic. and b) That would be like the most useless villain ever. What would he do? Scrub me to death?_  
_RoseGarden: Don’t say that!_  
_JulesVerne: Sorry._  
_JulesVerne: I’m going to go with a bowler who just lost a big tournament. The object is his ball._  
_RoseGarden: Wouldn’t we have heard of the tournament then?_  
_JulesVerne: Do you follow bowling news?_  
_RoseGarden: Fair point. How would Ladybug break it though?_  
_JulesVerne: I don’t know. Drop it off a building or something. She’d find a way._  
Sounds of war continued on from outside her window. 

Juleka stared at the TV, slackjawed as she watched replayed footage of a dentist waving a toothbrush around.  
No way.  
Her phone buzzed from beside her. She picked it up and answered it, already 85% sure of who it was.  
“How did you do that babe?”  
“I…I don’t know.”  
…  
“A dentist. Unbelievable. Well, a bet’s a bet. Where to?”

They ended up sitting in a cherry tree park and talking. And occasionally kissing.


	2. Awake

Juleka used to grimace a lot when she woke up. Opening her eyes was a chore, sitting up was almost physically painful, and standing up was a Herculean task that she somehow willed to happen day in day out. 

Of course, things were different now. She didn’t wake up grinning, per se, but she was more content. Especially when she was still folded over her girlfriend’s body like a shell around a hermit crab. She never understood how Rose was comfortable like this, but she must’ve been, since that was how the pair woke up a lot of the days. Juleka could bury her nose in Rose’s hair and breathe the smell in as much as she wanted, which was one of the best parts of her morning.

There were other honorable mentions. The days when she woke up and Rose’s body was physically on hers. The sight of her head tucked under her chin. Juleka would trade the world away to see it one more time if she had to. 

But she didn’t. And God was that glorious. 

There were some days when she woke up and they were on separate sides of the bed, just holding hands. While not mind-numbing cute, she still reveled those mornings like all the other ones. 

And there were fights. No two people can agree on everything, and even angelic Rose had a breaking point. Those initial nights where she slept on the couch were a personal Hell she never dreamt of going back to. She couldn’t seem to get warm, not in the right way, no matter how many blankets she used. She couldn’t speak for what Rose went through those nights, but those mornings were always the ones when Rose would already be up when she woke, waiting in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She would tackle her and apologize, professing Juleka right a thousand times over. Juleka would hug back, and say that it’s probably not that easy, and they would sit down and talk about it like adults.  
Luckily, now they skipped right to the adults part, no raised voices were involved, and the pair never went to bed alone anymore. 

Juleka was pulled from her thoughts by a rustle. Looking down, she saw Rose stir and stretch. Opening her eyes and looking at Juleka with a happy, sleepy expression. 

Don’t even get her started on that look.


	3. Wonderous Expanse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know No Man’s Sky was a pretty big letdown, but imagine the AU potential.

Juleka kept her eyes sharp as she scanned the horizon. One overlooked Sentinel and they could both be dead.   
Ok, that wasn’t likely. She could easily handle one sentinel with her Omnitool, but you never knew what you were going to find on these little corners of a very big universe. 

“We’re here!” Chimed in a familiar chipper voice, pulling her from her thoughts. Refocusing on the person in front of her, she saw Rose unclip her own Omnitool and look up at the massive pillar of Ore.   
“Well, let’s see what it is!” She said, and aimed her mining laser at it. As chunks flew of and were vacuumed up by their bags, Juleka watched her UI count up the amount of…  
“Nickel! This stuff is useless!” Juleka exclaimed, folding her arms.   
“Aw, don’t say that. We may need it later!” Rose replied as she continued to drag the laser across the monolith, collecting.   
“Well, right now we need to get back to the ship before our toxicity protection runs out.” Juleka replied, eyeing the depleting meter in the bottom left of her visor readout.   
Rose sighed and let go of the trigger on her Tool, turning around for the walk back to the ship. 

As they took off, Juleka took stock of their supplies as Rose piloted them toward the Hub Satellite.   
“Well, we could definitely do without all this Gold” she called out to the cockpit.   
“Aaawww. It’s so shiny!”  
“Half.”  
“A quarter.”  
“One third.”  
“Deal. We can always learn a few new words too.”  
“Juleka, I will not let you scam that poor alien!”  
“What do you want me to do? He asks for 20 Carbon, and he gives me 60 when I ask! It’s practically teaching them a business lesson!”  
Their conversation was interrupted by an incessant beeping noise and flashing red light.   
“Oh no.” Rose said as they were yanked out of Pulse Drive and Juleka hopped on the guns. “I don’t suppose I could convince you not to shoot them?” She called back as the weapons system warmed up.   
“Not a chance.” Juleka replied, ice in her voice.   
Bandits.  
Juleka wasn’t really a violent person. Far from it really. It was more the fact that Rose refused to be violent. At all. And the cold hard truth was that sometimes you can’t hug your way out of it. That’s why Juleka’s Omnitool was better suited for combat, and Rose’s for mining. That’s why Juleka knew her way around the weapon’s system, and Rose did the piloting. Because Juleka would rather destroy every star in all of existence then let someone hurt her wife. 

And so Rose flew, looping and rolling and twisting. And Juleka shot, her fingers cramping from pulling the triggers as much as she did. And when all the bandits were dead, and they made it to the Hub, the pair decided to lay in bed and hold each other, all too aware that this could have been the last time they could ever see the other person. Smell the shampoo they used, feel the lips pressed against their own. So they savored it with a new appreciation. 

And then they moved on. Ever closer to the center.


End file.
